


Lurking Shadows

by bluxboi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sing's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: On some nights, Sing can truly witness the horror lurking around Yut-Lung.





	Lurking Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of some [drabble](https://ssoo-ling.tumblr.com/post/176889302691/sing-centric-drabble-you-can-ignore) I posted on my sideblog on Tumblr. I didn't want to post it in AO3 at first, but then I thought, _screw it_. So here we are. I hope you enjoy!

Sing doesn't know whether he'll come regret this decision in the future or not, but he sure as hell won't go back on his word. He may hate his boss Yut-Lung a little, but as he once said to the person himself, he can't let that pathetic son of a bitch alone.

If he's being honest, Sing does realise why he feels that way. Yut-Lung is in no way a good person, but he can't come to fully hate the guy. Sing has witnessed way too much to turn a blind eye.

Yut-Lung is hurting. Sing can't possibly leave a person suffering like that. That's not how Shorter raised him.

Looking back, Sing can guess a little why Yut-Lung did what he did. Yut-Lung probably saw himself reflected inside of Ash, and seeing Ash got ahold of happiness in Eiji left him in despair. He probably felt lonely, he didn't want to be the only one suffering.

It's selfish, and egoistic, but Sing can understand.

He felt the same way when Shorter died.

Thankfully, he isn't alone in that boat. He has Blanca to help him. Bless that triple XL man. For whatever reason, he decided to stay to take care of Yut-Lung. It's really a big help having the guy around. Being the adult he is, Yut-Lung is willing to listen to him more than Sing.

Sing loathes the very fact that Yut-Lung thinks of him as just a brat. Even though they're only a few years apart. That bastard really is a pain in the ass.

But then again, Sing himself is the one who decided to keep following him.

On some nights, Sing can truly witness the horror lurking around Yut-Lung. Like last night when he was staying at the mansion and was on guard duty for His Highness's room, he suddenly heard one earth shattering scream coming from the inside. In an instant, his instinct took over. With his trustee wire weapon ready, he sneaked into the room.

The sight that was waiting for him was definitely  _ not  _ what he was expecting.

He had thought some assassin was trying to take his boss out, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Yut-Lung writhing on his bed, clutching the sheets, back arched and breathing heavy.

Sing  _ panicked _ .

There wasn't a time in his life that he was taught about how to deal with things like this. He didn't know what to do. Because  _ holy shit _ , he actually thought his boss had gone mental and he really couldn't afford that. The only thing he could think of was frantically calling for Blanca.

Blanca, as Sing has said it, was a great help as always. Sing knew jack-shit about dealing with situations like this, while Blanca somehow did and he handled it magnificently.

They carefully approached the bed. Blanca made sure his movements were slow and steady to not alarm Yut-Lung in that state, Sing could only follow. He managed to calm the thrashing around, told His Highness to breathe slowly, and that was it.

When Yut-Lung finally came to his senses, he immediately pushed Blanca away, yelling at the older man to get out of the room. Sing was surprised, he didn't really know what to do, so he opted to join Blanca outside.

To his surprise, Yut-Lung stopped him. Told him to stay and that it was an order and that he had to obey. While he didn't quite understand why, he complied.

Sing took a seat on the chair close to the bed, watching Yut-Lung for any sign of discomfort or whatever that was before. Yut-Lung was still shaking. Sing was still at lost of what he was supposed to do there as he assumed Yut-Lung would refuse to be touched by him.

So he started humming. Some Chinese lullaby cousin Nadia used to sing to him whenever she had to babysit him when he was a little boy.

Sing didn't think it'd do shit to the situation, but it did. His humming sounded pleasant, soothing. Gradually, Yut-Lung stopped shaking, his breathing evened out, and he fell into a deep slumber.

Sing sighed in relief.

He used to dislike his name a little, for the endless teasing about whether he can sing or not. Truth be told, he  _ can _ , and he's  _ good  _ at it, but only because he begrudgingly practiced so he won't be made fun of for his name. He hated the fact that he tried so hard. It was embarrassing.

But at that time, he could only feel glad that he could sound good enough to soothe his boss's pain a little.

Yeah, he doesn't know if he'll have more regrets in the future. But at the moment, he doesn't have any.

After all this time, Sing can finally feel glad that he learned to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Truthfully this happened because I just wanted to write something about Sing and Yut-Lung's relationship. Also about Sing singing. That last bit was totally unnecessary but I felt the need haha. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
